In prior art methods for assembly of non-linear resistors a vacuum deposited titanium or chromium silver composite provides a metal surface on the pellet to which external leads are soldered or epoxy joined. Plastic encapsulation of the subassembly is then obtained by such means as a fluidized bed process. The prior art assembly process comprises three independent steps; (1) the metallization step, (2) the soldering or epoxy joining step and (3) the plastic encapsulation step. Since the assembly steps comprise a significant portion of the total cost of these devices, the semiconductor industry is constantly searching for means to reduce the assembly step complexity and, hence, the costs.